


Nothing Says Love Like Hot Doughnuts

by Scotland_Axel (orphan_account)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Hot Doughnuts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 23:52:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13728654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Scotland_Axel
Summary: Sam warms Steve up a doughnut without asking. Y'know because he's an angel.





	Nothing Says Love Like Hot Doughnuts

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully this little ficlet is me getting back on track with my three a day New Year's Resolution

“Here.” Sam says, setting a plate onto Steve's lap as he sits next to him on the couch. 

Steve didn't ask for anything and he frowns in confusion before seeing the two hot doughnuts on the plate and gasping. 

He turns to Sam who's already biting into his and says softly but with feeling, “I love you.” 

Sam smiles at him, swallowing his mouthful to reply, “Nothing says love like hot doughnuts.” 

“Damn right, but would you choose me over hot doughnuts?” Steve asks before taking his first bite, and Sam laughs. 

“Steve, you basically  _ are  _ a hot doughnut. You're definitely hot, that one's obvious, but you're sweet too just like a doughnut. See? So what's there to choose?” Sam asks. 

Steve grins, blushing at the comparison, but says suspiciously, “You came up with that because the answer was no, wasn't it?” 

Sam tries to feign offense with a whole doughnut stuffed in his mouth and mumbles, “Wut gifs you dat ideuh?”


End file.
